1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to organic thin-film transistors having a layer of the organic semiconductor material and to method for producing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, organic electronic devices using carrier-conductive organic compounds have been developed actively. Such organic compounds have been applied to light emitting materials, charge injection materials and charge conductive materials for organic EL devices, and organic laser oscillators (for example, see Japanese Published Unexamined Application No. 2000-12330 and Japanese Published Unexamined Application No. 6-59486). The application of those organic compounds to organic thin-film transistor has been expected.
Thin film transistors have been widely applied to switching elements for display devices such as liquid crystal displays. Although amorphous or polycrystalline silicon has been employed to the thin-film transistor, the transistor using the organic semiconductor material has been proposed in terms of its low production cost and productivity. Several organic compounds used as the organic semiconductor material have been reported.
For example, Japanese Published Unexamined Application No. 2004-214482 discloses conjugated or non-conjugated oligomers and polymers having a stilbene structure as novel organic compounds for the organic semiconductor materials with high carrier mobility. WO2007/094361 discloses that the response rate (carrier mobility) of the organic thin-film transistor may be enhanced by using a certain organic compound having styryl group for the organic semiconductor layer.